


Anywhere But Here

by sidekikcs



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Underwater Blowjobs, Underwater Sex, and bottom!Chris, bottom!Everyone!!, bottom!seb, underwater kissing, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Chris spend a few days alone at a lake house before Sebastian leaves for a role. There's nowhere else either of them would rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am a shell, evanstan has ruined my entire life and it's just
> 
> ho boy
> 
> disclaimer: i have no idea how to play tennis, really. i just go off of wii sports. it'll make sense when u read it.
> 
> not beta'd

"Where is this house?" Sebastian asks, pressing his nose against the window. He's been sitting flat on his ass for what feels like hours on end as Chris drives through miles and miles of wooded areas and forest. 

"I told you that it was going to be a bit of a drive, Seb." Chris grabs his hand, and Sebastian squeezes back. "We're almost there. I told you, I wanted it to be seculded. I don't want to be bothered by anyone."

"Christopher." 

"Sebastian."

"You'd better not be bringing me out here to torture and murder me, leave me to die alone and sink to the bottom of the lake, or some other fucked up shit." 

Chris shakes his head and laughs. "I'd never do that."

Sebastian smiles. "Of course you wouldn't."

Chris thinks for a moment. "Well," he says, "I might make you sleep outside if you piss me off."

Sebastian tugs his hand away and slaps Chris's arm. "If you do, you'll be going home alone, Evans."

Chris grabs Sebastian's hand again, and his eyes finally tear away from the road for a brief moment. "I'm kidding. I'd never do that. The couch, probably, but never outside. I know you hate bugs."

Sebastian leans over and kisses Chris's cheek, and then slumps down in his seat for the remainder of the drive. He doesn't let go of Chris's hand.

When he wakes up again, Chris is pulling him out of the passenger seat and carrying him, bridal style, into the house. Sebastian looks up at it, and it takes his breath away for a moment. 

It's modernly designed, completely made of stone, and is very abstract and straight-cut. It has stone pillars in front of it, that line the porch, which wraps around the entire house, it seems. The windows are long, they must be floor-to-ceiling. Downstairs, where Sebastian imagines the living room is, are bay windows, and the front doors look dark and heavy, most likely oak.

“Jesus,” Sebastian says groggily.

“You like it?” Chris asks, climbing up the front steps.

“Chris… this looks amazing. This is beautiful.”

Chris places Sebastian on his feet. “You haven’t even seen the inside yet.”

“I don’t think I need to, to know that this place is absolutely gorgeous. How much did this cost?” Sebastian asks, stepping out of the way so Chris can unlock the doors.

“You don’t want to know,” Chris replies, smiling to himself. He pushes open the doors, and when Sebastian peaks inside it’s too dark to make anything out.

“I’ll go get the bags. Go explore a little.”

Sebastian doesn’t need to be told twice. He steps into the house and can immediately feel hard floors, maybe hardwood, or at least he hopes so. He reaches to his right and feels the wall for a light switch. He finds a panel and flips up as many switches as he can find.

The chandelier above illuminates first, followed by the lights in the ceiling. The room is huge, and the hardwood floors end and become what must be a plush carpet. There’s a long table, with two large candelabras on it, one at the end furthest away from Sebastian and one at the end closest to him. The table is black, made of wood, and seems to be tiled on the top.

There’s a spiral staircase to the left, leading up the top floor, which doesn’t have regular wood rails like normal houses, but instead has glass panels with elegant designs on them. There is a large open space to the right of the top of the stairs, but Sebastian can see a window further back in that room. To the left of the stairs is a hallway, most likely with more rooms, and right across from the top of the steps is the entrance to the outside upper patio.

Sebastian steps onto the carpet, and he can feel how soft it is even through his shoes. He kicks them off, toes off his socks, and then he’s met with carpet softer than any carpet he’s ever felt. He walks across the room, to an archway, and it feels like he’s walking on clouds, or maybe a marshmallow.

The kitchen is absolutely stunning. To the left, there’s a bar with seats that have backs and the chairs can spin, but the bar is far enough away from where there’s a television bolted high up into the wall, so that whoever sits at the bar can see it.

To the right, there’s another bar, this one facing the island in the middle of the kitchen, all with granite countertops. There’s a sink at the end of the bar, and when Sebastian peaks around the corner he can see the other side of the bar is lined with drawers and two cabinets in the middle.

The island also is lined with cabinets and drawers, as well as an electric stove in the middle and a sink to the right of it. Sebastian wanders around to the other side, and right below the stove there’s a small drawer that pulls out to reveal a cutting board with a small pocket just for a knife, which is securely placed.

Sebastian turns to face the counter, and there’s a gas stove with eight burners. There’s a small oven next to the stove, and on the other side of the counter there’s a much large one with two doors. There are only a few cabinets lining the wall, but they’re rather large. The sink is deep and wide, and it’s not stainless steel, but it’s a solid, glossy black surface.

Sebastian looks to his left, and begins walking past the oven toward another area of the kitchen, with a large window that overlooks the backyard area and the lake, with the dock visible toward the lower right. The frige is adjacent to the window, and is probably the nicest fridge he’s ever seen. The doors are transparent, so you can see the food inside the fridge before even opening the door. He reaches out and pulls it open, only to find there’s another door he has to open. He looks at the door he just opened and realizes it must be to add cooling to the food inside. He opens the next door and can see the door is completely stocked with drinks and snacks and fruits, and the shelves are also stocked up and down.

“It’s called a Showcase,” Chris’s voice comes from behind him. He looks back at him.

“It’s from Samsung, and it was one of the most expensive kitchen appliances I’ve ever purchased,” Chris says, shaking his head at himself.

“It’s also the coolest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sebastian says.”

Chris walks over to him. He wraps his arms around Sebastian’s waist and kisses his neck. “Do you like it?”

“It’s… Chris, this is amazing.”

“You haven’t even seen the rest of the house.”

“I’m sure it’ll be just as amazing.”

Chris laughs against Sebastian’s neck. “Well, I’ll give you the tour later. I’m tired.”

“I am, too.”

Chris grabs his hand and leads him back to the front room, and up the spiral steps. They go down the hall to the right, which has three doors on the left and only one on the right, right seems to be a bathroom, and then at the end of the hall, Chris leads Sebastian to the right, down a smaller hallway, with pictures of Chris and his family lining the wall. There’s a door at the end with a gold doorknob, and there’s an elegant flower pattern on the door. Chris opens it, and the light is already on and all their luggage is placed in various places around the large room. The bed is in the middle, large and comfortable-looking, there’s more floor-to-ceiling windows surrounding the room, the ones on the right overlooking the lake, the ones behind the bed overlooking the forest.

The bathroom is to the right, and Sebastian assumes he’ll see more of that in the morning, but for the moment Chris switches off the lights and kicks off his shoes, stripping down to his undershirt and his boxers. Sebastian follows suit, and then follows Chris into the large bed.

He was right, it’s insanely comfortable, and the pillows are large and fluffy, propped up against the headboard. Chris slides under the covers and shuts his eyes, holding out an arm, searching for Sebastian. Sebastian burrows under the covers and shimmies closer to Chris, resting his head on Chris’s chest. Chris’s arms come up and wrap around Sebastian’s shoulder and his waist, pulling him closer in, as Chris rests his cheek on the top of Sebastian’s head.

Chris is snoring within minutes. Sebastian’s eyes are getting heavier and heavier, and then, he’s asleep himself.

* * *

 

**Day 1**

Sebastian wakes up, all alone in the bed he fell asleep in last night. He looks out at the lake. It can't be any later than seven or eight in the morning. The bed he's in is so comfortable, it's so warm and inviting, he really doesn't want to get out. But when he reaches out for Chris and finds that he's not there, he decides that it can't be too comfortable if Chris isn't there, so he throws the covers off himself and stands up, yawning and stretching. 

He can smell food. He doesn't know what it is, but he thinks it's probably bacon or sausage. He bounds down the spiral staircase and heads into the kitchen to see Chris standing at the island in the middle, a skillet full of eggs in front of him and another skillet with pancakes on it to the left of him. 

Chris looks up at him, smiles, and motions for Sebastian to come closer. Chris is wearing a white button-down and dark blue jeans, he looks absolutely amazing, as usual, and he's got this look in his eye as if the rest of the world has completely melted away.

"Good morning," he says, leaning down when Sebastian comes close enough and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Hi," Sebastian says in return. "What are you making?"

"Breakfast, of course. Have you showered yet?"

"No."

Chris smiles, kisses him again. "Why don't you go take a quick shower, get yourself ready for the day. It's not close to being done yet."

Sebastian kisses him back lazily and nods, before turning and heading back to the room.

When he takes off his clothes and steps into the shower, he contemplates calling for Chris and asking him how the shower is supposed to work. There's a panel with more buttons than an elevator would have, some that control the temperature, others that control the water pressure, and Sebastian whines. He just wants to take a shower.

Tentatively, he reaches out and pushes a knob that's sticking out of the panel. Warm water sprays out of the shower head above him. It's a waterfall shower. 

Chris really spared no expense.

After he's done getting ready, he pulls on some blue jeans and a red t-shirt and heads back downstairs, taking a seat at the bar right across from Chris.

"Is it almost ready?" Sebastian asks. His stomach is growling. 

"Almost." Chris turns and grabs the coffee pot from the counter and two mugs. "Do you want some coffee?"

Sebastian nods and grabs the mug from Chris after he's filled it. It's warm, and it's kind of sweet, and Sebastian can't help himself when he grabs the can of whipped cream that he guesses was supposed to be for the pancakes and sprays a hearty amount of it on top of his coffee.

He takes a sip, coffee and sweet whipped cream mixing together in his mouth. He puts the cup back down, and when Chris starts laughing at him, he doesn't understand.

"What's so funny?" He asks. 

Chris reaches forward and swipes his finger at Sebastian's nose. When he pulls it back, Sebastian can see whipped cream on it. He blushes. 

Chris, who can't resist how adorable Sebastian is being, leans forward over the small electric stove where he's cooking bacon and kisses Sebastian's nose.

Sebastian laughs and goes for Chris's lips, lifting himself from the chair a bit so he can get a better angle. 

Chris hesitantly pulls back. "Let's not get too into that quite yet."

Sebastian smiles. He looks down at the feast Chris has prepared, with sausage and bacon, eggs, hash browns, chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, coffee, and, Jesus, the man even made crepes. 

"You really went all-out, huh?" Sebastian asks, taking the plate Chris has prepared for him.

"I wanted to do something special. First day here, you know?" Chris answers, pouring orange juice into a glass and pushing it toward Sebastian. 

Sebastian takes a sip of orange juice. "But this isn't really your first day here. You come up here with family, I assume." 

Chris swallows the fork-full of hash browns he's put in his mouth and nods. "Yeah, occasionally. This is the first time I've been up here with a...  _special friend,_ so to speak."

Sebastian laughs. "'Special friend'?" 

Chris smiles and nods. 

Sebastian takes another bite of his pancakes. "You really are somethin' else, Evans."

Chris takes a sip of coffee. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Breakfast ends, and then Chris is leading Sebastian out to the backyard area. Sebastian shakes his head, because even the backyard area is straight out of a Hollywood mansion, or a luxury hotel. There's a pool, right as the patio area ends, with a broken stone path leading through the water, instead of steps to get in and out. There's a path off to Sebastian's right that leads down to a gate, and beyond the gate is the path leading down to the dock. There's a hot tub right in the middle of the pool, blocked off from the rest of the water by stone walls. There's a small separation from the main pool and the kid's pool, close to where there's a waterfall that empties into the pool off to the left, and next to that is three patio tables where family can sit. On the patio itself, there's a bar and a couple tables with umbrellas over them, and a larger circular table with mix-ins for alcohol. The table is probably adults only. Past the left edge of the patio is a ramp that leads onto the porch, and beyond that is a set of stone stairs with a landing at the top that leads up to, as Chris told him, the tennis courts. 

"Jesus," Sebastian says. 

"I thought we could lounge around out here, maybe watch some television? It's such a beautiful day." 

Sebastian looks at Chris. "There's a television out here?"

Chris nods and points to the bar. A flat screen sits mounted on the wall in the middle of the glass shelves that are stocked with alcohol. 

Chris walks over to the bar and turns on the television, while Sebastian sits in one of the chairs and leans back. Chris joins him, and they watch a ballgame for a couple hours, occasionally chatting about the stats. Sebastian laughs when Chris gets angry at his team. 

When the game is over, Chris leads Sebastian up to the tennis court. It's standard size, and there's rackets lined up on the wall adjacent to the top of the stairs. There's a tree right in the middle of the court off to the side of the net. Just next to the tree is a small set of stone stairs that leads up to the upper deck, and there's chairs and tables up there, and Sebastian can now see that the darker area of the upper level of the house he saw yesterday is a sort of game room. 

"Wanna play?" Chris asks. Sebastian looks up, the sun is starting to beat down on them harder as the day reaches noontime, but Sebastian isn't worried. He'll beat Chris, no problem. 

They each grab a racket, Chris serves the ball, and Sebastian hits it right back over the net. It bounces once on Chris's side, and Chris goes to get it but he's not quick enough and it bounces and rolls past him. 

Sebastian smiles smugly, so when Chris serves it again, he does it harder, but Sebastian returns the pass and it sails past Chris. 

Chris serves it again, Sebastian returns it, and, having mentally been keeping score, Chris decides that Sebastian's won. 

Sebastian hangs the racket back up. "You're just jealous that I'm better than you."

Chris playfully shoves Sebastian's shoulder and hangs his own racket, before leading Sebastian into the house. 

"It's barely one in the afternoon, and we can do whatever we want. What do you want to do?" Chris asks as they walk through the game room.

Sebastian stops and looks over the game systems. He looks at Chris. "I think I want to spend the afternoon kicking your ass at Mario Kart." 

Chris shakes his head. "I don't know how to play that."

"Really?" Sebastian asks. "You have it."

"No, my  _family_ has it. I only know how to play, like, XBox. I can barely even play that."

"Okay," Sebastian says, grabbing one of the controllers and tossing it to Chris. "So, I'll just kick your ass at Halo, then."

Chris shakes his head. "You couldn't."

"Really?" Sebastian asks, waving his controller at Chris. "You wanna bet?"

"I don't gamble."

"I didn't mean literally."

"I know."

"So, are we going to play?"

Chris bites his lip. "Actually, how about this: whoever wins gets to pick what's for dinner. Whoever loses has to make it."

Sebastian smirks. "Okay. For future reference, I'm really in the mood for Italian tonight."

Chris rolls his eyes. "The ingredients for the Chinese food are in the pantry." 

In short, Chris loses. They're neck-and-neck for most of the time they play, but they play through all of the maps, and on the final map the victor is Sebastian, so Chris huffs and puffs as they go downstairs. Sebastian walks into the kitchen with Chris, teasing him the entire time, until Chris grabs him by the shoulder and tosses him out of the kitchen. 

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't have any rat poison," Chris warns. Sebastian laughs at him, and then walks into the living room that's right across from the kitchen so he can still talk to (tease) Chris. He plops onto the comfortable oak-colored couch and switches on the television. 

"Oh, it's the Kardashians!" Sebastian says, turning up the volume as Chris fills a deep pot with water and drizzles oil on top.

"Can we please not watch this?"

Sebastian looks back at Chris. "You don't like the Kardashians?"

"I can only handle so much of them."

"You're in luck. There's only one episode."

"Thank god."

"But, on MTV, there's a Jersey Shore marathon on!"

"Jesus Christ."

Sebastian switches the channel right as Snooki is starting to beat up some girl on a couch. Chris shakes his head. "That is the filthiest house I've ever seen."

"In the third season, they clog a toilet and don't fix it and it ends up stinking up their whole house in New Jersey," Sebastian says.

"How... do you know that?" Chris asks in disbelief. 

"What?" Sebastian says in his own defense. "Reality television is entertaining."

"I-I don't-I'm-I-no, Seb, no, it's not, it's really not." Chris can't believe Sebastian actually cares for reality TV.

"Well, since I won at tennis  _and_ at Halo, we're watching this."

Chris groans and goes back to making the pasta. When it's done, he calls Sebastian over to where they ate breakfast. He places a plate with large, hollow noodles covered in tomato sauce and grated Parmesan cheese in front of Sebastian, alongside a plate of baked ravioli, two large meatballs, Italian sausage, and three slices of garlic bread. 

"Let me guess," Sebastian says, swallowing the pasta he's eating, "if acting hadn't worked out, you would've become a chef."

Chris nods. "I've always been a good cook."

"I'm not terrible myself," Sebastian says proudly. 

"Well, then tomorrow,  _you're_ in charge of cooking. And it's gonna be Chinese."

"Fine."

Chris smiles. "Oh!" He turns and sprints to the fridge. He grabs two large glass bottles and brings them over to the counter furthest from Sebastian. One bottle is red and the other is orange. Chris goes back to the fridge and grabs a carton of something, and then reaches up and grabs two large glasses.

In the meantime, Sebastian can't help but think how relaxing it would be if this was his whole life. He wouldn't mind living up here with Chris, maybe even having a wedding at the docks, and then building their family there. He could see the kids sitting next to him while Chris fixes them up their plates and their drinks. Maybe even ordering them to wash their hands at the sink at the end of the bar before they eat, since they've been playing outside all day, since school would be starting soon.

Yeah. That sounds really nice.

Chris places a glass of creamy pink liquid in front of him. 

"What's this?" Sebastian asks. 

"Italian cream soda. Yours is strawberry. Mine's orange. But we can sip off each other's."

Sebastian sniffs it before taking a sip. It's sweet, and taste like a strawberries and cream smoothie. 

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Chris takes a sip of his own. 

Sebastian looks up at him, with a grin that looks like it might be hurting his jaw. 

"What?" Chris laughs. 

"Nothing. I just." Sebastian relaxes a little, his eyes get a little lighter and his smile becomes comfortable and genuine. "You're amazing."

Chris blushes. "I guess."

"No. Really." Sebastian reaches out and grabs Chris hand. "You're incredible." 

Chris smiles. "You are, too, Seb."

Sebastian leans up and kisses him, and then they go back to their dinner. 

When they're done, Chris leads Sebastian upstairs, and they're stripping off their clothes as they go, leaving them around the hallway, since they're not going to be interrupted, no one else is coming up to the house, so they can leave whatever they want wherever they want, and they can do whatever they want wherever they want.

Chris carefully deposits Sebastian on the bed, and then he's hovering over him and kissing him. Chris reaches out and grabs lube from the drawer, slicks up his fingers and opens up Sebastian. Sebastian clings to his shoulders when Chris pushes inside of him, and Chris gives him comforting kisses along his neck and jawline and lips and cheeks. There's a slow rhythm, because they don't have anywhere else to be, and when Sebastian comes, he calls out for Chris, who grounds him and wraps his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and empties himself into Sebastian. 

Sebastian rolls onto his side and Chris presses up along his back, hooking his legs over Sebastian's so they're intertwined. Sebastian grabs Chris's hand and nuzzles back against Chris.

He hears Chris humming against his neck as he kisses it, but Sebastian's already fading in and out. Eventually, all he can feel is Chris, can't even feel the sheets on the bed. 

And then, they sleep. 

* * *

 

 **Edit:** since I can't do this in the actual boxes where i should be putting author's notes, [this is what the house looks like](http://www.jebole.com/luxury-lake-house-by-james-d-larue-architecture). fancy as shit.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o h m a n

**Day 2**

This time, Sebastian's awake before Chris is. Chris snores quietly into Sebastian's neck, his hands have moved down to Sebastian stomach and are clasped together there. 

Sebastian loves how Chris's skin feels on his. Chris is so sturdy and warm, he's a giant but he's so gentle, and every time Chris shifts a little in his sleep, Sebastian can feel his dick push against the backs of Sebastian's thighs. It's not even hard, and yet Sebastian is hard as a rock, letting his mind wander, exploring some of his memories of the best sex he's ever had.

It's all with Chris. 

The time Chris bottomed for him was, quite possibly, the greatest thing he's ever experienced. Chris isn't a virgin when it comes to anal sex by any means, and he certainly wasn't when he began seeing Sebastian, but he's still so tight and hot and the sounds he makes when Sebastian fucks into him could fool anyone into thinking Chris is losing his anal virginity. 

Sebastian's hard. Damn.

He shifts a little, trying to get some sort of friction while still being able to hold Chris's hands. He doesn't want to let go of him.

Chris wakes up from Sebastian's movements. "Seb?" 

Sebastian squeezes his hands. "Right here, love."

Chris grumbles something unintelligible, then kisses up and down Sebastian's neck while his hands move down and rub Sebastian's thighs. 

He chuckles. "How long have you been up?"

Sebastian can barely think. The light touches and the deep kisses are clouding his mind. His cock is dripping. "A few minutes."

"Mm-hmm." One of Chris's hands sneaks up Sebastian's thigh and cups his balls, then strokes up his dick. Sebastian groans and grasps Chris's hand. "How long has this been here?"

"Just before you woke up," Sebastian groans. Chris ruts his cock into the back of Sebastian's thigh before he moves up a little and rubs it against the crack of Sebastian's ass.

"Ah, Chris." Sebastian moves his ass back against Chris's cock and feels it jump between his cheeks. "Chris, fuck."

Chris starts to thrust idly along Sebastian's crack while his hand returns to stroking Sebastian's cock. Sebastian tilts his head back and pokes kisses along the underside of Chris's jaw. Chris tilts his head down and kisses Sebastian's lips, and doesn't stop until he comes between Sebastian's cheeks, coating his lower back with come that drips down and slides along Sebastian's crack.

Sebastian covers the sheets below him with come, then slumps in Chris's arms and closes his eyes while Chris kisses his cheek and his neck and shoulder.

Sebastian tries to drift off to sleep. He almost does, before Chris says, "Seb, no, don't go back to sleep, it's already ten in the morning."

"Who cares?" Sebastian says. "We're alone for the next two days. We don't have to be up for anything."

Chris thinks about this for a minute. "Okay. You can go back to sleep. I'm going to get ready."

"Okay," Sebastian responds groggily. 

Chris begins to move away from him. "I'm going to take a dip in the pool. And maybe the lake, too. I'll be down there, whenever you wake up."

Sebastian shrugs. "I don't swim very often."

"Okay. You don't have to swim. Just... whenever you're up and ready. I'd love some company."

Sebastian mumbles, "Okay."

Chris caresses his bicep before tearing himself away from the bed entirely. Sebastian is already asleep.

* * *

 

Sebastian yawns and stretches when he wakes up again. The sheets have been thrown over his lower back and cover his ass. He doesn't remember falling asleep on his stomach. To be fair, when he's not sleeping with Chris in the bed, he moves around a lot.

He sits up, looks around the room and catches a glance at the clock. It's past noon now, but he doesn't really care. He's certain he'll do enough activities today to tire him out.

He stands up and heads for the shower. He wonders if Chris has been down at the pool, or maybe in the lake, for the past two hours. Then again, Chris loves the water. Loves it with all his heart. He loves swimming, which is weird because Chris isn't a huge fan of the beach. He doesn't care for it. Maybe because they're up at a lake and not down by a beach near the ocean, he's happier to swim. 

Sebastian picks out a denim shirt and a blue pair of board shorts and heads downstairs. He stops by the kitchen and eats two toaster waffles. He hears splashing in the distance, and when he looks out the window in the kitchen, he can see Chris hoist himself out of the lake and head halfway down the dock, before turning around and bolting down the dock, flinging himself off the end and catapulting into the lake.

Sebastian finishes waffle and heads outside, passing the pool and heading down the path beyond the gate. His feet pick up speed as he jogs down the pathway, before coming up on a clearing and continuing down to the dock. He walks halfway down the dock and watches Chris do a few laps of random distance back and forth in the lake. His hair is sticking to his face, and he has to keep shaking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. 

Sebastian has to appreciate how crazy athletic Chris is. He's doing laps like it's nothing, whereas Sebastian could get maybe five or six done before relaxing in the water. He plops down and sits cross legged on the wood of the dock. He can feel a splinter of wood stabbing him in the ass so he shifts a few inches to the right. 

Chris turns and spots him, then comes paddling over to the dock. He places his hands flat on the wood and pulls himself out of the water. Sebastian looks up and down Chris's wet torso, which is finally getting hairy again after being waxed for so long to play Cap.

Sebastian smiles up at him as he pads over, water dripping down his chest and swimming trunks (they're barely trunks, somewhere between swimming trunks and a Speedo) and falling to the wood. Chris returns the smile his his signature boy-next-door cheeky grin. 

Chris bends over and catches Sebastian's chin in his fingers, pulling him up for a kiss. Chris pulls Sebastian to his feet.

"Where are we going? I wanted to watch you swim."

Chris nods up to the house. "I'd rather you watch me swim in the pool." He looks down at Sebastian's shorts and makes a face.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, looking down at his attire. He thought it looked nice when he put it on.

"Nothing. You look adorable, but... I was kind of hoping you'd swim with me."

Sebastian frowns. "I didn't know that."

"It's okay. You can swim with me later. I'm hungry," Chris says, raising his eyebrows. "I think it's your turn to cook, since I cooked all day yesterday."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Fine, Evans, but if you get sick, it's not my fault."

"Seb, you've cooked for me before. It was good."

"I know. But you're so used to your own cooking, and you cook like you're a chef at a five-star restaurant, so you might get sick from normal food," Sebastian teases.

Chris laughs and holds Sebastian's hand as they walk up to the house.

* * *

 

After Sebastian makes Chris a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (which, Chris said, was the best sandwich he'd ever had and asked for two more and a glass of Coke), and makes one for himself, they lounge on inflatable beds in the pool while their food settles. 

"So," Chris says, "you're going to play a gymnast now, right?"

Sebastian nods. "Sure am."

"I did some gymnastics for Cap."

"I know. I did them with you, Chris."

"Maybe I can help you train?"

Sebastian looks over at him and smiles sadly. "Unless you're willing to abandon going to Toronto and debuting the film you nearly got an ulcer over and come to London with me, I don't think that's going to work out."

Chris sighs. "I'd rather go with you to London than have to sit through the near two hours of constantly feeling anxious about how people are going to feel about the film."

"They're going to love it," Sebastian says, reaching across to Chris's inflatable lounger and grabbing his hand. "I love it. And I have excellent taste in movies."

Chris makes a sour face. "Seb, no offense to you, but we've both done quite a few questionable films in our time."

Sebastian laughs. "I guess. But that doesn't mean we don't know good films when we see 'em."

"True." Chris tightens his grip. "Still, I'm nervous."

Sebastian sticks his foot into the water so he can wade himself closer to Chris. He rolls onto his side and stretches his neck to he can kiss Chris's scruffy cheek. "It's gonna do great."

Chris looks at him. "Do you want to watch it again?"

"Tonight? Of course." Sebastian rolls back onto his back and covers his eyes to guard them from the sun. "I'll make the Chinese food and we'll go down to that home theater you told me about and we'll watch it together."

Chris smiles. "That sounds nice." 

Chris looks down at his waterproof watch that he bought specifically for this trip. He stretches a little, then flips over and falls down into the water.

Sebastian laughs as Chris resurfaces. "You waited the full hour, didn't you?"

"I don't want to get cramps," Chris explains with a cheeky grin.

Sebastian sits up and tosses his shirt off. It lands on the top of the stone wall that separates the pool from the hot tub. He changed into teal swimming trunks while Chris ate the two sandwiches Sebastian prepared for him. He slowly edges himself off the plastic lounger and dips into the water. He shivers when his warm skin hits the cold water. He's sure to keep his head above the water. 

Chris inches closer to him. "I like those sunglasses."

Sebastian takes them off and looks at them. They're nothing special, they were maybe ten dollars at a supermarket, and they're a translucent light yellow color. "They're nothing special."

"I guess," Chris says, catching Sebastian's waist. "But they look nice on you."

Sebastian smiles. "Well, I can't wear them in the pool. Sorry." He breaks away from Chris and leaps over to the wall where his shirt landed and places them on top of the shirt. He turns around and swims back toward Chris. 

"So," Chris says. "I bet that I can beat you in a race from the hot top to that end of the pool." He points to the edge of the pool, which overlooks the lake.

"That's not a tough bet, Chris. You're fuckin' superhuman."

"So, you forfeit already?" 

Sebastian shoves his shoulder. "Bring it on."

Sebastian swims as quickly as he can over to the edge of the pool, but by the time he's halfway there, Chris is already touching the wall and pushing off it, his arms shooting out of the water and propelling him toward the hot tub wall. Sebastian tries to keep up with him, but Chris inevitably beats him to the hot tub.

"Jesus Christ, you're actually Steve Rogers." 

Chris shrugs. "Maybe."

Sebastian looks down at Chris's chest. "No, really. You're Steve fuckin' Rogers."

"Well." Chris pulls on the front of Sebastian's trunks and tugs him closer. "I guess that'd really make you Bucky."

Sebastian nods. "I suppose."

Chris kisses Sebastian, and Sebastian's legs come up and wrap around Chris's waist. They kiss against the hot tub wall for a few minutes, and then Chris pulls away from him and splashes around in the water for a little bit while Sebastian floats on his back.

"I wanna jump in," Chris says, and then he swings himself out of the pool and jogs to the patio, then takes off in a sprint and cannonballs into the water. Sebastian shouts when the water jolts him out of his relaxed state and sprays his face with water. 

Chris comes up from the water and shakes his head. He rubs his eyes as Sebastian swims toward him. 

"I was trying to relax."

Chris rolls his eyes. "As if you're not already relaxed."

Sebastian leans up, but before his lips can touch Chris's, Chris goes under the water, and Sebastian realizes that he's going to have to finally go underwater to get his kiss.

He dives into the blue water and cracks his eyes open. He watches Chris swim up toward him and wraps his arms around Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's hands come up to Chris's face and he cups Chris's jaw as they kiss. 

They resurface after a few seconds, but they don't stop kissing. Sebastian starts to move to the edge of the pool, and when he gets there Chris pushes him firmly against it and kisses him harder.

Sebastian gasps for breath when Chris pulls away from his lips and goes lower to kiss his neck. Sebastian runs his fingers through Chris's wet hair and pushes his hips out to get some contact with Chris's. 

Chris lifts Sebastian out of the pool and puts him firmly on the stone edge. He kisses down Sebastian's chest and stomach while he runs his fingers up and down the bulge in Sebastian's swimming trunks. Much like Chris's, they're barely trunks, and it looks more like a Speedo than anything. 

"Love how small these are on you," Chris says. Sebastian tries to respond, but Chris pulls out his cock and starts licking down the length of it before he can, so he just moans in response and holds onto Chris's head as he takes him into his mouth.

Sebastian thrusts up a little while Chris sucks him off, brushing his fingers along the scruff on Chris's jawline. Sebastian comes after just a few minutes, but Chris declines the offer of Sebastian sucking him off.

"I don't need to. Not right now." 

Sebastian smiles and kisses him again. He can taste his come on Chris's tongue and it creates a pull in his gut. 

Chris looks out over the lake. "It's starting to get late."

It doesn't really look like it, it's probably only three or four, but when Chris checks his watch Sebastian is surprised to hear that it's already almost five.

"Le's go get cleaned up," Chris says. He holds Sebastian's hands and pulls him up out of the pool. Chris hops along the stone path that cuts through the pool right to the hot tub and fetches Sebastian's shirt and glasses. 

* * *

 

After they shower, Chris decides they have time to kill before Sebastian makes dinner.

So, he fucks Sebastian against a window.

Sebastian pushes back on him and begs for more, begs for him to fuck him harder, but Chris doesn't give in, no matter how much he wants to. Chris comes before Sebastian does, and then he jerks Sebastian off quick and hard. Sebastian comes all over the window in front of him.

Chris pulls out and heads to the bathroom to find a towel. When he comes out, Sebastian's down on his knees and licking up the come on the window.

Chris tosses the towel to the side and kneels down, grabbing Sebastian's head roughly and kissing him so hard their teeth clash together.

"Hottest thing on this earth, I swear," Chris growls. Sebastian winks up at him.

They lounge on the bed together, kissing and touching each other until they can both get hard again.

Chris rolls over on top of Sebastian and reaches behind himself. He grips Sebastian's cock and rubs it teasingly over his own hole, like it's a dildo, and it's so hot Sebastian can't not touch him. He reaches around and sticks a finger into Chris's ass, and quickly adds another.

Finally, Chris lowers himself onto Sebastian's cock and pushes Sebastian's chest down, taking control of the situation and fucking himself on Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian comes after five minutes, and he's a little embarrassed, but Chris makes him feel better by shoving his cock into Sebastian's mouth and forcing him to swallow Chris's come.

They take a two hour nap, completely wrapped up in each other, and then head downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Sebastian brings down the plates of Chinese food with the condiments tucked under his arm as Chris sets up the computer to play the movie.

"It's so cool that you have a full-length feature film in your possession. Like, it hasn't even come out yet, and you already have it." Sebastian sets the plates onto the small trays that fold out from the chairs in front of them, like they're in an airplane.

"I directed it, Seb. Of course I have it."

They recline back in their chairs and scarf down the Chinese food. Sebastian has to pat himself on the back; he's done an exceptional job with the food today. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until after Chris was done riding him. But he was too tired to go all the way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Chris glances over at Sebastian at certain times during the movie to make sure Sebastian's reacting the way he wants his audience to. Sebastian has genuine laughs, has a genuine tear in his eye by the end of it, and it makes Chris feel a little better about showing the movie to a whole crowd in Toronto in a few days.

"I'm really proud of you, Chris," Sebastian says, collecting Chris's plate. Chris smiles and kisses him.

"Thank you. I hope everyone else feels the same way."

Sebastian stands up along with Chris. "They will. Don't worry."

"I can't not worry," Chris says as they head upstairs to the kitchen. "It's my film. I wrote it, I directed it, I'm starring in it. I can't not worry about this."

Sebastian places the plates carefully in the big sink. He turns around and grabs Chris's arm, stroking it in support. "You'll do great, baby."

Chris smiles and pulls Sebastian against him. He kisses him gently, and then it gets hotter from there, and before either of them can really register what's happening, they're wrapped up in each other's arms, gasping for breath, completely naked in bed.

"You know," Chris says after a few minutes. "I've had more sex today than I had all throughout my entire teenage years."

Sebastian laughs and kisses Chris's chest. "Trust me. Same with me."

"I was thinking," Chris says, looking down at Sebastian, "since we're not going to be seeing anyone else for the next couple days, what if we just didn't wear clothes for the rest of this trip?"

Sebastian raises a brow. "Butt naked for the rest of the trip?'

Chris nods. "Starting now."

Sebastian shrugs. "Sure."

Chris smiles and holds Sebastian closer. "God, I don't want this to end. I really don't."

Sebastian hesitates, and then burrows further in Chris's arms. "Neither do I."


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u thought there was a lot of sex so far OH OH OH get ready for this
> 
> once again, never beta'd

Sebastian feels the bed dip right between his legs early in the morning. He blinks and sighs, seeing the clock flashing five o'clock. The sun hasn't even risen yet, but the sky is beginning to get lighter. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs them in an attempt to wake himself up. He can't feel Chris' warmth next to him. He reaches out around him and only feels the sheets on the bed.

He raises his head and looks at the foot of the bed. Chris is kneeling on the bed, illuminated by the moonlight, a blue hue cast over him, both of knuckles pressed flat on either side of Sebastian's legs. Sebastian looks him up and down, taking note of Chris' hard cock jutting out from his groin.

"I got up early, I wanted to go for a run, before I remembered that we're not wearing clothes today," Chris says, smiling. Sebastian smiles sleepily back at him and reaches out.

Chris takes his hand and says, "After that, I got to thinking about seeing you naked all day, and... I guess I can't really control myself."

Sebastian, who has been hard since he noticed Chris being hard, yanks the bed sheets off and tosses them to the side. Chris crawls up to him and kisses him. Sebastian sighs into Chris' mouth and groans when Chris's hips push down against his. Chris falls away from Sebastian's lips and kisses his neck, licking and sucking everywhere his mouth presses against. Sebastian's hands come up and grip Chris's shoulders. Chris begins to kiss down Sebastian's chest, sucking on his collarbone and kissing each of his nipples before moving lower, down his stomach and toward his groin. Sebastian takes a breath, he's completely prepared for Chris to suck him off, but Chris only kisses around his cock, lightly pushing his lips against Sebastian's balls.

Sebastian moans when Chris kisses up the length of his cock and sucks lightly at the tip. He then moves back up Sebastian's body, his lips brushing against Sebastian's skin, before finally kissing his lips. Chris adjusts himself, spreading both his thighs as Sebastian tucks his right thigh between Chris's legs. Chris settles in and hovers over Sebastian before moving back and forth, his cock sliding up next to Sebastian's. Sebastian whines and Chris kisses his neck and moves up to kiss his jaw and the area below his ear.

Sebastian catches his lips and kisses him, moving up against him with quiet whimper as Chris thrusts harder, this time right up against Sebastian's cock. Chris moves and goes back to kissing Sebastian's neck, dipping down and kissing his collarbone and his chest, rutting against him slowly.

Sebastian whines and holds onto Chris's arms as one of Chris's hands rubs Sebastian's chest, and moves lower, until he wraps it around Sebastian's cock and strokes it. Sebastian lets out a high moan and thrusts into Chris's grip. Pre-come drips out of his cock, and when he looks down he sees it drizzle over Chris's fingers and it makes him clutch Chris even harder to keep himself from coming.

Chris, who's still kissing Sebastian's neck (and producing a lot of hickeys, which will be hard to cover up if they don't fade over the next thirty-six hours), sighs against his skin and whispers something that Sebastian can't hear over the sounds he's making himself. Chris tangles their legs together and rubs his own legs over Sebastian's as he strokes him. Sebastian closes his eyes at the soothing sensation of Chris touching him all over, lets it take him over, as he can't imagine anything he'd rather be doing. Chris lets go of Sebastian's dick and runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair, cradling his head and kissing him hard. Chris moves his lips lower and starts to thrust against Sebastian's cock harder, moving off to the side a little so he can gain better leverage, until he settles on full-on laying all over Sebastian, his cock now flush against Sebastian's. Chris doesn't pull away from Sebastian's lips as he starts to move. Sebastian grips at Chris's back and rubs at his shoulder blades, then moves his hands down Chris's back until he comes to grip Chris's ass hard.

Chris pulls off of Sebastian's lips and kisses everywhere he can reach, down Sebastian's chest and collarbone again and up his shoulders and biceps. Sebastian gropes Chris's ass, slapping it a couple of times. Chris moans when Sebastian spanks him and thrusts hard against Sebastian's cock. Sebastian can feel how slick it's getting, he can guess Chris is close, and he himself feels he's about to come. Sebastian continues to massage Chris's ass cheeks, but when Chris's movements become more frantic, his hands come back up and hold onto Chris's shoulders.

Chris is thrusting much harder and faster, like he's fucking Sebastian's ass, kissing his mouth and neck and cheeks and even the tip of his nose. Sebastian responds by kissing Chris's neck and shoulders as well. The noises falling from Chris's mouth become louder and louder, his hips starts to move faster, and he warns Sebastian that he's going to come.

Sebastian tangles his fingers into Chris's hair and kisses his neck as Chris comes on Sebastian's stomach and groin. Sebastian kisses him softly as he comes down from it, stroking his cock and licking his fingers when Chris comes on them.

Chris rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder and lazily reaches down, curling his fingers around Sebastian's cock and stroking him fast. Sebastian arches his back when he comes and tightens his hands in the bed sheets.

Chris kisses him again and looks down at him with a dopy grin. Sebastian stares back at him.

Sebastian closes his eyes and holds Chris against him. Before he can fall asleep he hears Chris say quietly, "God, I love you so much."

He opens his eyes and looks down at Chris, who smiles genuinely. He thinks he might even have tears in those dopey blue eyes. Sebastian rubs Chris's back.

"I love you too, Chris. More than you'll ever know."

Chris fits his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck, right up under his jaw, and pulls the sheets over them.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian wakes up again much later, finding that Chris is not in the bed anymore. The sun's risen now, and when he remembers what happened a few hours ago, he expects to feel how uncomfortable the dried come on his stomach feels when he moves. When he sits up, he doesn't feel anything, so he checks under the sheets and finds that at some point, Chris cleaned him off.

He debates whether or not he should even take a shower, but he ultimately decides that it's best if he does, to clean off the sweat he worked up earlier.

When he's done getting ready for the day (which essentially means just styling his hair after the shower), he heads downstairs, completely in the nude. He almost believes he'll see Chris fully clothed, but when he enters the kitchen, he finds Chris completely naked and making coffee with his back turned to Sebastian.

Sebastian, unashamed, stares at Chris's ass as he takes a seat at the counter, and doesn't take his eyes off it until Chris turns around.

Sebastian looks up at him and Chris grins and winks. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sebastian says. Chris turns around and grabs the pot of coffee when it's done.

"You want some coffee?" He asks, reaching into a cupboard and grabbing two mugs. Sebastian watches him the whole time and takes in how athletic Chris really is.

"Jesus, you're like a beast," Sebastian says. Chris turns around and smiles, setting the mugs down in front of Sebastian.

"I'm a 'beast'." Chris pours coffee into Sebastian's mug first and then pours some into his own. He grabs the cream and sugar and pushes it toward Sebastian. "How am I a beast?"

"Because," Sebastian begins, shoveling tablespoons of cream and sugar into his mug, "even when you're not trying, you still look like you're... like, a fucking Greek statue or something."

Chris doesn't put as much sugar or cream into his coffee, but does top it with a hearty amount of whipped cream. "A Greek statue, huh?"

"Yeah," Sebastian says, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's unfair."

Chris pushes his palms against the counter and leans over, pressing is forehead against Sebastian's. Sebastian smiles and tips his head upward so he can kiss Chris. Chris's hands come up and he brushes his thumb over Sebastian's cheek.  

Sebastian pulls away, but not too far, keeping his lips so close to Chris that they're almost touching. "God."

Chris smiles and then frowns. "I don't want this to end."

"We'll still have all day, Chris. And tomorrow, too."

"I don't want that to be the end of it."

Sebastian thinks Chris's eyes tear up for a second, but the shininess passes too quickly for him to be sure. Sebastian kisses him again. "I know. I don't either. I want to live up here with you. No one to bother us, no one coming up and barging in and annoying us. Just us."

Chris tears up, this time Sebastian is certain of it, but he swallows and the wetness in his eyes fades. "I really, really don't want you to leave."

Sebastian breaks away from him and circles around the island, walking up to Chris and wrapping his arms around Chris's neck while Chris holds onto Sebastian's waist."

"I'm not going anywhere yet, baby."

Chris takes a deep, shaky breath and presses his forehead against Sebastian's. He tightens his grip around Sebastian's waist and kisses him again. They stand still for a few moments before breaking apart and returning to their coffee.

"Are you hungry?" Chris asks, walking over to the refrigerator.

"I guess," Sebastian answers, taking another sip of coffee. Chris grabs eggs for omelettes and some cheese, ham, and bacon. Sebastian watches him cook the omelettes, fixing up Sebastian's first and then catering to his own.

He slides the plate toward Sebastian and sets his own down in front of him. Sebastian, ultra nervous of dropping the hot food onto his bare lap and groin, drapes a towel over his thighs and begins to eat.

Chris chuckles. "Scared of burning your dick?"

Sebastian laughs and swallows his food. "Well, I'm gonna need it later."

Chris smiles and takes a sip of coffee. "I wanted to use the gym down there. I feel like if you go down there with me, nothing will get done."

"Sex is a much better workout," Sebastian points out.

Chris nods. "Sure. But I need to workout for real."

Sebastian laughs. "Okay, babe. I'll find something to do while you work out."

Chris eyes him curiously. "I... don't know how to feel about that statement."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Relax. I'm probably just gonna go for a swim. I'm not going to go beyond the gates, though. You never know who might be stalking around. There could be an ax murderer in the woods around here."

Chris sighs and shakes his head. "Don't put that idea in my head. I'm gonna want to go back to the city."

"You have a security system, don't you?" Sebastian asks, taking another bite of what's left of his omelette.

"The best and most expensive system I could find," Chris confirms. "I still worry."

"Don't. I can protect myself."

"That's what people say in horror movies before they're chopped up," Chris states, walking over to the sink and placing his plate in carefully.

Sebastian hops off his stool and pads over to the sink, smiling when he catches Chris looking him over. "There's no ax murderer, Chris. Other than me."

"Oh no!" Chris says in mock horror. "Please don't chop me up, Mister Serial Killer!"

Sebastian slaps his chest and kisses him. "You're such a dork."

Chris grabs his hips and pulls him back, kissing his neck. "Thanks for the compliment."

"It is a compliment. Tall, dorky guys are the best around."

"Which could be said about yourself. Really, Seb, there's no better boyfriend than you." Chris sucks on Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian, uneasily, nods. He doesn't really believe it, but he'll keep doing whatever it is that makes Chris think he's a good boyfriend. He doesn't know what that is, so he'll carry on normally.

Chris breaks away from him and walks over to the back door where his sneakers are. He grabs them and heads upstairs to grab some socks. Sebastian watches him bound down the stairs again, the bright orange sneakers contrasting with his tanned legs in a sexy way. Sebastian doesn't mind watching the lower half of Chris's body as he walks down to the gym room.

"Fuck," Sebastian swears to himself. He can feel himself getting hard. Maybe a swim will calm him down.

Or jerking off. Either will do.

* * *

He ends up only spending five minutes in the pool before he gets a genius idea that ends with him running up the stairs to the bedroom and grabbing a dildo.

There's a switch on the bottom, so it's one of the vibrators. Sebastian compliments himself on originality, takes the lube from the drawer in the bedside table, and heads down to the basement.

He hears the clanging of the weights hitting each other and Chris works on his legs, his thighs straining, jaw locked, the veins in his arm bulging as he bends and unbends his knees.

He doesn't notice Sebastian until Sebastian waves at him. Chris smiles and waves back, and then notices the vibrator in Sebastian's hand. He slows his pace and watches Sebastian pop open the lid of the lube and squirt some onto his fingers, throwing his leg over the bench of the machine that works out his wings. He coats the vibrator with lube and slides a finger into his hole, biting down on his lip. He glances over at Chris, who has slowed his pace almost to a stop, eyes glued to Sebastian. Sebastian pumps his finger in and out, then adds another for good measure, before covering his hole with some extra lube and lowering himself onto the vibrator after turning on the switch.

Sebastian moans at the sensation of the toy inside of him coming to life, on the highest setting, as he raises and lowers himself, his arms trembling as he works on his wingspan. He set the machine to use to lightest weights, because he didn't expect to be able to work any more than that with the vibrator in his ass.

He feels pre-come sliding down the head of his cock and onto the bench as he rides the dildo, occasionally remembering to bring his arms forward slowly and extend them back outward. 

He hears clanging behind him. He doesn't stop what he's doing. The vibrator presses right up against his prostate and he tosses his head back, moaning loud and crying out curse words. 

He continues to buck up along the dildo and bring his arms forward and extend them out. But when his arms are extended, to hands grab his biceps. Chris says in a low voice right in Sebastian's ear, "You can stop now."

Sebastian lets go of the handles and the small weights clank back into place. He lowers his arms to his thighs and raises himself on the vibrator, then lowers himself. He can feel Chris's eyes on him from behind.

After a few minutes, Chris pushes a hand against Sebastian's lower back to stop him. Sebastian halts and slowly raises himself off the dildo. Chris rips the dildo out of him, not too hard, but enough that it takes Sebastian by surprise. Then Chris shoves Sebastian forward, his chest pressed up against the backrest of the equipment, and raises the bench at an angle so Sebastian's ass is easily accessible. 

Sebastian looks back at him, but Chris is already covering his cock with lube, and before Sebastian can say anything Chris is shoving himself deep into Sebastian, right up to the hilt, then pulling back and thrusting forward again.

Chris grabs Sebastian's hips and lets go, plunging into Sebastian's hole hard and fast. It's feels incredible, the thickness of Chris's cock sliding in and out of his hole. Chris doesn't stop, so Sebastian knows it's going to be over quickly. 

That's okay. Chris begins to pound right into Sebastian's prostate and he comes almost immediately anyway. Chris comes seconds later, making sure to shove the vibrator into Sebastian's hole when he pulls out.

He hauls Sebastian up by his chest and kisses him roughly, their tongues mingling together until Chris pulls away quickly and says, "Keep the vibrator in. I want you walking around my house with my come inside of you."

A new possessive side of Chris is showing. Sebastian is definitely not going to object. 

"What if I want to go swimming?" Sebastian asks, mock-pouting. 

Chris smirks. "I suppose you'll have to keep your hole tight enough so come doesn't leak out."

"And if it does?" Sebastian asks.

Chris leans down and kisses just below his ear. "I'll just have to fill you back up, then."

Chris pulls away from him and goes to grab his towel before jogging upstairs. 

Sebastian sits back on the bench and tries to take in everything that just happened. After five minutes, he heads upstairs.

He's going swimming.

* * *

 

Chris is already lounging in the pool when Sebastian walks outside.

Chris smiles at him, then dives under the water. Sebastian reaches behind himself and tugs on the end of the vibrator before pulling it out, clenching his hole to keep Chris's come from leaking out.

Chris resurfaces and shakes his head like a dog, ridding himself of excess water. Sebastian walks toward the edge of the pool, but before he steps in Chris says, "Wait, Seb, come around here."

Sebastian walks slowly toward Chris. He stands above him at the edge of the pool. He looks down.

"I was thinking, it would be so hot if I ate my come out of you. Don't you think?" Chris asks, quirking his eyebrows up. 

Sebastian frowns. "I thought you wanted me walking around with your come inside me."

Chris's eyes glisten a little. "I have plans for you later, too. For now, though, you should get on your hands and knees and back your ass up to me."

Sebastian crouches down, which is not easy to do when he's trying to keep all of Chris's come inside of his hole, and slowly inches back toward the edge of the pool. He backs up until he feels Chris's hands cup his ass as a signal to stop.

Chris leans forward and licks Sebastian's hole. Sebastian relaxes and feels some come drip out of his hole. He rests his head against the concrete and lets any tension loose as Chris eats him out, sucking on his hole and licking at the come that slides out.

Sebastian feels arousal pang in his stomach but he doesn't get hard. He's only just come a few minutes ago. Chris rubs his thumbs soothingly over two small circles on Sebastian's ass. 

When Chris finishes, Sebastian spins around and kisses him hard. Without any warning, Chris grabs his arms and pulls him backward into the pool.

Sebastian resurfaces first, and jumps on top of Chris, fighting to push him under the water. Chris breaks out of the hold and splashes water at Sebastian, who laughs and splashes Chris back.

They spend an hour having a splash fight. 

Clouds begin to cover the sky, and at the first roll of thunder and brush of a cold breeze, they step out of the pool and walk into the warm house. The vibrator sits at the edge of the pool and Sebastian rushes out into the rain to retrieve it.

Chris is laughing when Sebastian comes back into the house.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asks, wrapping the dildo in a dish cloth. 

Chris sighs. "You ran out into the rain, buck-ass naked, to keep a vibrator from breaking."

Sebastian shrugs. "What can I say?" He kisses Chris's cheek. "I'm fond of it. Now, it's almost four o'clock. What are we going to do for the day?"

* * *

 

They settle on watching a few of their old movies, specifically the bad ones, starting with Not Another Teen Movie. Sebastian laughs at everything Jake Wyler does, even when it's not funny. 

They finish with a few episodes of Political Animals. When Sebastian has a sex scene on the screen, Chris starts to tease his neck and rubs his chest.

Sebastian rolls over and they thrust against each other until Chris spins him around and Sebastian finds himself hovering over Chris's cock. He feels Chris's warm mouth close over his cock and takes the initiative, sucking hard on the head and taking him all the way down.

When they're finished with that, the head upstairs for dinner.

"I have a pizza. I'm not really in the mood to cook a whole meal, I figure we can just toss it in the oven. It's already nine." Chris takes the frozen pizza out of the freezer and empties it onto a pan. He turns the oven to the designated heat and waits for it to heat up.

"You okay?" Sebastian asks.

Chris nods. "I'm tired. We've done a lot today."

"Other than the sex, we've barely done anything."

Chris smiles and places the pizza into the oven. 

* * *

 

After they eat, Chris brings Sebastian upstairs and holds him, kisses his neck and maps out his body with his lips. Sebastian runs his hands over Chris's skin and urges him on.

When they're both too tired to keep going, Chris lays his head down on Sebastian's chest and kisses his collarbone. 

"I love you, Seb."

Sebastian runs his fingers through Chris's hair. "I know."

"A lot."

Sebastian smiles. "I love you too, Chris."

Chris tucks his hands around Sebastian. "I'd give anything to stay here with you for all eternity."

The statement hits Sebastian harder than he thinks it should. But he's never really thought someone would love him the way Chris loves him.

He can't really formulate a coherent sentence to say to Chris, so he simply says, "I would too, Chris. Anything."

They don't say anything else. Chris is the first to fall asleep. Sebastian, loving being able to simply run his hands all over Chris's body, lets himself indulge a little longer until he, too, finally falls asleep. 


End file.
